Is This Love?
by Siriusgirl1
Summary: He watched her blossom. He flirted. She glared. He grew to like her. She avoided him. He fell in love. She only just began to notice him. But they were opposites, light and dark. Do his loyalty  and love  lie with her, or with the Dark Lord she loathes?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

This idea has been in my head for some time now, but I just haven't gotten to typing it out. Well, I've decided to just see how this goes…and here's chapter one. I really do hope that it goes well.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; it all belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter One**: **Birthdays and Invitations**

"Andromeda Polaris Black, you will _sit down_ this instant, if you know what's good for you," came the cold, sharp voice, causing the brunette young girl to freeze on the spot.

The golden-haired girl, seated on her right, sighed in relief when her sister complied with their mother's order. She had half thought that the girl would nonchalantly walk out of the dining room without so much as a glance at the stately, well-dressed woman.

"Polaris," muttered the young woman seated on the brunette's left, as she shuddered. "Honestly, mother, what in the name of _Merlin_ possessed you to give us these…these vile excuses for names? Andromeda Polaris…Narcissa Capella…and Bellatrix Electra –" she shuddered again. "-It's a good thing that I was never one to put up with being ridiculed, or I would have been _tormented_ during those seven years at school."

Druella Black, as dark-haired and dark-eyed as her eldest daughter, silenced her with a look; albeit an exasperated one.

"As I was saying," she said with a sharp edge to her voice as she stared at her second daughter, who was silently staring at her, "Today is a very special day for you."

A glimmer of light appeared in the brunette's grey eyes. _Is she…saying what I think she's saying?_ "Today, you are turning, or rather, _have_ turned sixteen."

"Yes," said Andromeda, still not taking her eyes off her mother.

"You know by now, of course, that it is your _seventeenth_ birthday that is of utmost importance, for it is _then_ that you come of age and are expected to be engaged. Not to mention the Coming of Age ball that will be held in your honor…"

Andromeda's hopes – of the possibility of something _good_ happening that day – were dashed almost at once, and she continued to watch her mother, albeit in dread.

"You could be like Bella and get engaged _before_ seventeen, can't you, mother?" questioned fourteen year old Narcissa, as she reached out and squeezed Andromeda's hand underneath the table. The brunette returned the squeeze, but said nothing as black-haired Bella shot her youngest sister an amused look.

"Is there someone you fancy already, Cissy?" she questioned, amusement gleaming in her eyes. "If there is, _do_ tell mother, so that she can plan your engagement and wedding within the next week."

"That is enough, Bellatrix. In any case, I already have some idea of whom Narcissa would be a perfect match for," said Druella Black, in clipped tones, sending her youngest, more timid child a stern glance as she looked as though she would like to know more about it. "And what, may I ask, are you doing _here_, in your father's house?" Her eyes were cold and hard as she stared at her eldest daughter. "You have a husband, and he most certainly has a house, which is where a good, well-bred wife should be."

Bellatrix scowled.

"Merlin curse me for deciding to pay my family a visit on my sister's _birthday_," she said, rolling her eyes and shrugging off the glare her mother sent her for the act – because it _clearly_ wasn't a very Pureblood thing to do.

She knew that their mother could do nothing to her; she had officially been an adult for four years now and had married in to a respectable, wealthy Pureblood family.

Druella scowled at her for a moment, before shifting her attention, once more, to her second daughter; the one who was proving to be quite…rebellious.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted _yet again_," she said, coolly, "since today is your sixteenth birthday, we have planned a surprise function for you. It-"

"-Well it's not a 'surprise function' anymore, is it?" snorted Bellatrix.

"-will start at exactly seven forty five this evening-"

"-and how many _seconds_ should we add to that immaculate, perfect time?"

"-Of course, being the _reason_ for the ball, you will have to make a grand entrance-"

"-Which means that you will be dressed in such a manner that you will attract the attention of all the eligible men in the room-"

"-you will be introduced to many of the young sons from respectable Pureblood families who are worthy-"

"-In other words, Andy, my dear, by the end of this 'surprise ball' you can rest assured that you will find yourself engaged to one of the 'young sons' and whatnot."

"Bellatrix Electra Lestrange!" exclaimed Druella, shrilly, thoroughly fed up with her daughter's interruptions. The woman in question just blinked at her mother.

"What? I was only giving her a summary of what you were no doubt going to tell her," she said, as innocently as she could. Druella noticed the corners of Andromeda's mouth twitching upward and glared at her as well.

Raising her chin, she sniffed, just as the house-elf appeared with more sandwiches for Narcissa.

"Very well. As you have been…_informed_ of everything already, you are free to leave. But remember the time, and as for the appropriate clothing…well, you will be given that later in the afternoon." She nodded at the house-elf. "Plimby will bring to you everything that you will need."

Without another word, Andromeda pushed her chair back and left the dining room.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor****, later in the day:**

"And of course, with that, there will come the – Lucius, given your upbringing, I should have hoped that you would at least have the common sense to try and _look_ as though you are listening to me."

The pale-yellow haired young man had the decency to look embarrassed as he raised his grey eyes to meet his father's cold blue.

"Forgive me, father," he said, quickly hiding his embarrassment. "My mind…wandered."

Abraxas Malfoy felt his lips twitch at his son's words, but he hid it well.

"Your mind seems to _wander_ a fair bit as of late," he said, instead, managing to keep his voice aloof. Lucius shrugged gracefully.

"I _am_ young, father, with all the time in the _world_ to learn and achieve."

Abraxas was biting the inside of his lower lip by this point.

"Youth is not something to be taken for granted, son. It has the curious ability of being spent all too quickly."

Lucius nodded slowly.

"Which is why, I suppose, I did not find myself capable of paying attention to whatever it was that you were speaking of," he said, lazily.

Abraxas was not able to stop the chuckle that escaped his lips this time, as his mirth grew at the perplexed expression his twenty year old son was sending him.

He managed to control his mirth a moment later – he _was_ a Malfoy after all – even though he was still amused.

"Would I be right in guessing that the _wandering_ that your mind was doing had something to do with a member of the opposite gender?"

Lucius looked startled for a moment, before the nonchalant expression was back on his face.

"You might be right," he said, "For my mind _certainly_ does _not_ wander – in the manner you are no doubt implying – to where those of my own gender are concerned."

Abraxas smiled wryly, before silence fell amongst father and son. He took the opportunity to observe his only child. He was tall and slender, with smooth pale blond hair that was tied back in a low ponytail – all of which he had inherited from _him_, of course. The one thing that he seemed to have inherited from his mother – along with his sharper features – was his sharp grey eyes.

He was a _very_ good-looking young man, and very _wealthy_ too. There was no doubt that he would not have a hard time when the time came to select a good, Pureblood wife.

"Would I _know_ the young lady?" he questioned, casually, although it was done to hide his interest. Of course, all healthy Malfoy men constantly thought of those of the opposite gender – heck, _all_ healthy men did – and sometimes had mistresses…but something told him that this _wasn't_ the case with his son.

Lucius stared thoughtfully at his father for a moment, before shrugging.

"You probably would," he said. "She _is_ a Pureblood."

"Ah." There was another pause. "I will not be getting any more than that out of you, will I?" Lucius smirked.

"I do not think you will," he agreed.

"Well then, I-" Abraxas looked to his right when the house-elf appeared in the study, bowing low first to him and then to his son. "Ah, Dobby. Was there something you needed?"

The still relatively young house-elf shook his head slowly.

"No, master, but Dobby has a letter. Letter for the young master," added the excitable house-elf, when Abraxas reached out for the letter.

"Oh." He nodded at the house-elf who bowed low once more as he moved to his son.

"Plimby just delivered it, young master," he said. A quick glance at his father showed the man raising his eyebrows, and, with an inward scowl, Lucius knew that his father was putting two and two together. He all but snatched the letter from the house-elf, giving him a curt nod.

"You may go." With another bow, the house-elf was gone with a sudden 'crack'. He spared the envelope a quick glance, curious as to what its contents would be, before looking back at his father, feigning disinterest in the thing he held – rather firmly – in his hands.

Abraxas suddenly found himself biting his lip once more.

"Plimby…?" he questioned, eyebrows still raised.

Lucius nodded slowly.

"Yes, I believe that _was_ what Dobby said."

"And…why would _Plimby_ be hand-delivering letters to the Malfoy Manor?"

"…It _could_ be because he – or she – was asked to," said Lucius, sarcastically, "but then again, I am not too sure of that." He shrugged. "I do not even _know_ who – or what – this…Plimby is."

Handsome Abraxas allowed a moment's silence to pass between them as he fought to gain control of his amusement.

"I believe Plimby is a house-elf," he said, delighted that his tone was casual. "A house-elf, or _the_ house-elf rather in the service of Mrs. Black."

Lucius, to his credit, did not show his discomfort at all.

"I do wonder what Mrs. Black desires of me, in that case," he said.

"Mayhap Plimby was sent, not by Mrs. Black herself, but by one of her children…?"

Lucius feigned puzzlement.

"Oh." He paused. "I must admit that I do not know young Sirius very well. I was in my last year at Hogwarts when he started." He shrugged, looking disinterested. "Anyway, what was it that you were saying, father?"

Now highly amused and desiring to ruffle his son's feather's a bit, Abraxas was _not_ to be put off.

"Ah, my mistake Lucius, when I said that Plimby was in the employment of Mrs. Black, I did not mean Walburga Black. I meant _Druella_ Black."

His son tensed slightly.

"I…see."

"In light of which, Plimby might just as well have been sent by one of her children, for Druella never fails to send the family owl, Bartaemios, with _her_ letters."

"True." Lucius knew that he had to get out of this…sticky situation. "I am sure that it cannot be very important, in any case." He shrugged once more for good measure, missing the twinkling of his father's ice blue eyes. "It is probably a letter from Bellatrix – or rather, Mrs. Lestrange, concerning dinner…or something of the sort. We _were_ on amicable terms while attending Hogwarts."

Of course, if Abraxas had _not_ been in such a slyly mischievous mood, he would have nodded and left it at that. But, unfortunately, he _was_ in such a mood.

"Oh yes, I know that the two of you got along civilly. She was one year above you, was she not?" Lucius nodded. "But Bellatrix would not send _Plimby_ with a letter from her. Would that not be rather…strange, given the amount of house-elves employed in the Lestranges' service?"

Lucius forcefully stopped the flush from spreading across his naturally pale face.

"That is true," he agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

"So then you agree that the letter must be from one of Bellatrix' sisters?"

"I-" the young man closed his mouth. "Father, it is just a _letter_. I fail to see why it is so important to-" Abraxas' warm chuckle cut him off, causing him to stare at his father, perplexed.

"Ah, Lucius," he said, as he wiped a tear from his eye. "You are so very _easy_ to embarrass, my son. It was _highly_ amusing."

Lucius glared at his father. "Although I _must_ give you credit for your _calm_ handling of it; that _was_ admirable."

"I – er, thank you?" He was not sure if it was a compliment or not. Abraxas laughed once more, waving a hand dismissively.

"It matters not, Lucius, of any…affairs that you have with the Black girls," he said. "I encourage it, in fact, although I must ask you not to treat any such affair as a common dalliance."

"Father, I-" Abraxas raised a hand, stopping him.

"-Do not deny it, my boy, for I am not blind. In any case, the two girls in question – whichever one it is – come from an ancient line of respectable, wealthy and well-bred Purebloods. I only ask that you treat the girl well; we do _not_ want to be making enemies of the Blacks."

Lucius stared hard at his father, an impassive expression on his face as he did so.

"You need not worry about…that, father," he said, quietly. Abraxas stared at his son for a brief moment before nodding. "Well, father, I am feeling somewhat…tired. I think I will go up to my rooms, if that is alright with you?" He did _not _like the all too familiar smirk on his father's lips.

"You _could_ read the letter here – I would not pry – but…if you _insist_ that you are tired…"

"Father!" Flushing hotly this time, Lucius spun on his heel and headed towards the door, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Lucius…" he paused at the door. "Do you love her?"

"…I will see you later, father," was all the reply he got, as the door was shut behind him. Abraxas stared at the door for a long moment, before relaxing into his comfortable chair, a smile on his face.

_I will see how things go…and _then_ inform Druella…for it is too soon to think of anything _now.

* * *

The moment he was in his room, comfortably settled on the large bed, Lucius swiftly opened the envelope, taking out the folded parchment. Instead of opening at once, he stared at the folded item for a moment, wondering at the suddenly _quick_ beating of his heart.

_Father was right. It…would not be Bellatrix who sent Plimby, _he thought, logically, _she would send one of Rodolphus' owls – not a house-elf. _

He frowned. _It must, indeed, be…well…it certainly cannot be the youngest. I cannot see why Narcissa would write to me. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she is intimidated by my presence._

He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the petite golden haired girl. _I suppose I _must_ come across as intimidating to a fourteen year old._

His eyes were still on the folded sheet of parchment.

_It has to – it _must_ be _her_. It cannot be anyone else. There _is_ no one else in that house who would write to me. _He paused his thoughts, _but why would she be writing to me…? She _has _spurned my…advances, repeatedly, over the years…_

His heartbeat quickened as his mind conjured up an image of an infinitely pretty, soft-eyed brunette; the same one he had had an eye on for many a year, having watched her grow from a cute child to a pretty young girl.

_There I go again, sounding like I am fifty. I _am_ only four years older than her, dammit. _He shrugged, clearing his mind of all thought, and opened the letter.

He was disappointed almost immediately, when he found that it was from Druella Black, but he read the letter anyway.

Grey eyes widened as he took in its contents. It was not a letter; it was an _invitation_. To a _ball_. Held in honor of—

"Dobby! _Dobby_!"

"Yes, young master?" Lucius was halfway inside his massive wardrobe, sorting through the various items in it.

"Tell father – and mother – to cancel our dinner plans for tonight," came his muffled voice. "We – what on _earth_…is this even _supposed_ to be an item of clothing? Rubbish! Anyway, Dobby, tell them that we have been invited to the Blacks' – not Orion and Walburga, the _other_ Blacks' – for Dromeda's…I mean, Andromeda's birthday celebrations."

Lucius appeared in Dobby's view, looking disgruntled and sending his wardrobe one quick glare before turning his attention to the house-elf. "Right. So…go and tell mother and father what I just said. We'll be going to the Blacks' tonight, to celebrate Miss. Black's sixteenth birthday."

"As you wish, young master," said Dobby, bowing.

"Oh, and Dobby?"

"Yes, young master?"

"Tell father that _Mrs_. Black was the one who sent Plimby with the invitation."

* * *

**A/N**

Well, that's just the first chapter! It was long, I know…but I can't seem to shorten my work recently…not without feeling like I'm cutting important chunks out. Oh well. I will do my best to make sure that the rest of the chapters aren't as long as this!

A few things to clarify – namely the ages – so…as of this chapter, the ages of the important characters are;

**Bellatrix:** Twenty one

**Andromeda:** Sixteen

**Narcissa:** Fourteen (I am most certainly wrong, but I had imagined her as being a fair number of years younger than Lucius…so I just went along with that. Like I said, I could certainly be wrong…)

**Sirius: **Thirteen (along with the Marauders and Snape and Lily)

**Regulus: **Ten

**Rodolphus: **Twenty three

**Lucius: **Twenty

That's about all I can think of for now…and that's about it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.

Till next time,

Siriusgirl1


	2. Every Girl's Dream?

**A/N**

Well, here's chapter two! The ball has begun! Hehe. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter Two**: **Every Girl's Dream?**

"Oh yes, of _course_," she muttered to herself, as she paced up and down the carpeted floors of her bedroom, "No _'happy birthday Andromeda'_ – Merlin's _beard_, that would be very un-Black-like, wouldn't it?" She glared at the cushioned chair and desk that were in the far side of her room.

"Not even an _'I hope this special day has been good, Andromeda dear'..._no, _no_, I don't get _any of that_. What do I get? A goddamn _ball_!" She threw her arms up in the air, exasperated. "A ball! And here I thought that I wouldn't need to worry about anything of the sort until next year – and even then, who's to say _what_ could happen to _prevent_ me from having a Coming of Age ball?!"

"Will it _really_ be that bad, Andy?"

Soft grey eyes – much like their father, Cygnus' – narrowed at the golden haired girl.

"Will it – _will_ it – will it really be _that bad_?" spluttered Andromeda. "Narcissa, you are either very blind or _very_ stupid," she snapped and regretted it immediately when she saw the hurt look that crossed her younger sister's face. "Oh Cissy..." she sat down next to her, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "I didn't mean that, I _really_ didn't. I'm just...angry, you know? Even though it's no excuse..."

A moment of silence later, Narcissa shook her head slowly, a sad smile on her lips.

"I know you did not mean it, Andy," she said, honestly, "It's the other people who call me stupid who _do_ mean it..."

Despite her more...pressing concerns, Andromeda Black couldn't help but scowl.

"It's those Slytherin girls again, isn't it?" There was a slight nod of the head. "Cissy, do you want to know _why_ they call you stupid? Why they always tease you when you...fail to achieve _perfect_ marks in all of your classes?" She smiled softly this time. "Because they're jealous."

"Jealous." Narcissa raised her eyebrows, looking uncannily like a fair haired version of their mother in the process. "Of what?" she asked, bitterly. Her sister patted the top of her head affectionately.

"Of who you are-"

"-Andy, that is something I would have expected to hear from mother, or Bella even. Not from you. Do you honestly think that they are jealous because I am a Black?"

"Oh, no, no, I didn't mean _that_," she said, quickly, looking...strangely revolted. "Good heavens, no! I meant they're jealous of the _person_ you are. And on top of that...Cissy, haven't you noticed how beautiful you are?"

The wide-eyed expression her sister was giving her answered _that_ question. "Well, let me be the first one to tell you that you _are_ beautiful. And it's mainly because of that that those silly, air-headed girls continue to torment you so."

"Really...?"

"Would I lie to you about something like this?" Narcissa shook her head, sending her straight golden hair flying around her head. "Good." Andromeda paused suddenly. "But...you won't suddenly get all big-headed on me, will you? Or walk around with your head in the air, nose directed heavenward?"

"Andy!" exclaimed the younger girl, indignantly. The brunette laughed, suddenly feeling slightly better than she had all morning. It felt good to be able to just...spend time with her sister _without_ their mother around to make snide comments.

And just like that, her good mood vanished, and her smile was replaced by a scowl that did not go unnoticed to the golden-haired girl. "Oh no. You're thinking about it again aren't you?"

The brunette stood up and resumed her pacing.

"How can I _not_ think about it?" she moaned. "It's _my_ birthday, for crying out loud! Don't _I _get to choose how _I_ spend this day? A ball...a freaking _ball_ – do you know how many _Purebloods_ there'll be here tonight?"

The pretty brunette shuddered, closing her eyes as she did so. "And all of those happily married couples – happily married for _money_, of course – will be swarming around me pushing their precious _sons_ forward in hopes that one of them will catch my eye."

"Isn't that the point of these...balls?" Narcissa cringed at her sister's glare. "Sorry. Stupid question I guess."

"Yes, that _is_ the point of these balls but-" she stopped, hurriedly, looking suddenly embarrassed.

"But?"

Her sister's flush deepened, interesting the younger girl.

"Well...it's not...it's not – it's not _love_." She was silent for a long moment. "None of those eligible young men...will be interested in me – if they _are_ interested at all – because they love _me_. It'll be because they love my _family_, my _wealth_ and all of that rubbish..."

Narcissa uttered a silent 'o'.

"Won't 'love' come afterwards, anyway? Once you've met, and, you know, spent time together?" Andromeda paused her pacing for a moment, to stare thoughtfully at her sister.

"Yes, I suppose that _is_ one of way of looking at it..." She sighed. "But what about the other kind of love? Where you just _know_ that he is the man for you? Where your eyes are just _drawn_ to him when he walks into the room? Where your heart flutters when-"

"-Good _grief_, what _is_ this nonsense that you are spouting?"

"It is _not_ nonsense," said Andromeda, as indignantly as she could, even though she was flushing again as her older sister walked into the room.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her.

"Keep you silly little fancies to yourself, but do _not_ go putting ideas into Cissy's head," she said, with a smirk. "Besides, you heard what mother said; she's already found the perfect match for you." She grinned. "It's this one who's causing problems, apparently."

"Who is it?" asked Narcissa, curiously.

"Like mother would tell me," said Bellatrix, shrugging. "She probably thinks I'll frighten the man off or something." Her face darkened. "And I _will_ too, if he tries anything with you..."

"Oh lord," whined Narcissa, half-jokingly, "how am I _ever_ going to find a husband when you go into that protective-older-sister-mode of yours?"

Andromeda smiled weakly at the younger girl.

"When it comes to you, Cissy dear, there'll be _two_ of us in that protective-older-sister-mode." The girl groaned, causing her elder siblings to chuckle. "Say, Bella, do you think you could go into that..._mode_ tonight? And, you know, keep the men away from me?"

A fine dark eyebrow was raised at her.

"The _point_ of this ball is to make sure that the men never leave your side," she said, sardonically, causing the brunette to scowl.

"So who else will be coming?" asked Narcissa, before Andromeda could say anything.

"Apart from every single Pureblood family who has an eligible son, you mean?" inquired Bellatrix, earning her a glare from her middle sister. "Well, the usual names will be there; Nott -" Andromeda snorted, "-Avery, Mulciber-" Andromeda was looking slightly worried, "-Rosier-"

"-_What?!_" shrieked Andromeda, at the last name. "_Rosier_?!"

"Yes," said Bella, calmly.

"No. No no no no _no_!"

"There is nothing that _I_ can do about it. They have been invited; do you honestly think they would turn down an invitation from mother?"

"But – that's just _gross_!"

"Discuss _that_ with mother, not with me."

"I – they –"

"-Isn't mother...related to the Rosiers?" Bellatrix nodded, as Andromeda paled even more.

"That is _disgusting_!" She shook her head violently. "I refuse to marry a cousin, a _first_ cousin at that! No. Definitely _not_!"

"Yes, well, if it will happen, it _will happen_." Bellatrix glanced lazily at her nails. "There's no need to have a cow, Andromeda, nothing has been decided yet. No one said that you _had_ to marry anyone from that family. Unless, of course, mother suddenly thinks it a fascinating idea..."

"Will any of _our_ relatives be coming?" inquired Narcissa, once again, before Andromeda could speak. "The Blacks, I mean."

"Uncle Orion is out on 'business' with father and Aunt Walburga still has not recovered from her illness-" Bellatrix glared at the brunette's snort. "And if mother _had_ invited that filthy blood traitor-"

"-If you're talking about Siri-"

"Young Mistresses, Mistress Druella requests your presence in the library," announced Plimby, as he appeared in the room with a loud 'pop'.

* * *

**Later that evening:**

Druella Black smiled pleasantly at the elderly man – Mr. Nott – as he acknowledged her with a nod. Her duty to _him_ done, she turned to glance around the immaculate, stylishly decorated ballroom. Tables full of food and drink lined the two corners of the room, whilst the area in the middle was left free for all the dancing that would be done that night.

The dark-haired woman had to say that she was pleased, _very_ pleased, at the turnout. She had not thought that so many of the young men who were standing in various groups throughout the room would have found the idea of marrying her second daughter appealing.

For starters, the girl was in _Ravenclaw_. What kind of _true_ Slytherin would want a bride who was _not_ of his House? (Luckily, these eligible young Slytherins didn't seem to care) And being Sorted into a different House – at least it wasn't _Gryffindor_ like Walburga's eldest – was the _least_ of the girl's faults.

She was nothing short of a rebel. Oh, yes, she did _spectacularly_ in school; always managing to be the first in her year...but _Merlin_ she had no regard for rules, especially _social_ rules. Druella shuddered as she thought of the three _Mudblood_ friends that the girl had in school. Why, she had even gone so far as saying she would rather marry a _goblin_ than marry a Pureblood.

_It's a good thing that I threatened her earlier in the evening, _she thought, relieved, _imagine the outcry she would cause if she were to mention that to one of her would-be suitors tonight?_

"Ah, Mrs. Black – I do hope I am not interrupting anything?" Spinning around at the familiar deep voice, Druella's eyes widened only marginally as she saw the golden-haired, blue eyed man standing behind her.

"Mr. Malfoy," she greeted, politely, "I am glad that you could make it – oh, and please, _do_ feel free to call me Druella." She smiled at the pretty, light-brown haired woman on the handsome man's arm. "Mrs. Malfoy, it is lovely to see you again. I had heard that you were ill...? I do hope that you did not feel pressured to join us here tonight if you were on the mend...?"

Samantha Malfoy shook her head gracefully.

"Of course not, Druella," she said. "Thank you for thinking of us, in regards to this marvellous function." She threw a quick glance around the room, taking in all the extremely well-dressed people congregating in it. "I must say, you have done a spectacular job here."

Druella beamed at her friend.

"Thank you, Samantha," she said, when her eyes fell on the tall, slender young man who stood a little way behind his parents. "Ah, Lucius, my dear boy. Tell me, how has life been treating you? I have not seen you for sometime...not since the year after you finished at Hogwarts..."

Dressed in elegant black dress-robes that were trimmed with thin lines of pure white and bottle green, the pale-yellow haired man was almost the spitting image of his father. _Almost_, for the sharper features and higher cheekbones that he had inherited from his mother – along with the grey eyes – made him stand out even more than his father did.

He bowed his head in greeting.

"I have been well, Mrs. Black. Somewhat busy...but well," he said, smoothly, as his eyes scanned the ballroom. "I hope your daughters are all well...?" Druella smiled appreciatively at his manners, although her eyes fell briefly on Abraxas Malfoy as she thought she heard a chuckle from him.

"Oh, yes, my dear, they are well. Bellatrix is enjoying her married life and Andromeda of course – well, this ball _is_ being held in honour of her special day. Narcissa is – oh, there she is...Narcissa? Do come this way for a moment, please."

Narcissa curtsied elegantly at the Malfoy trio, a friendly, polite smile on her face. Her golden hair had been piled on top of her head, making her look slightly older than fourteen. The pale blue dress that she was wearing served to highlight her blue eyes. "You know Mr and Mrs. Malfoy do you not? And Lucius?" The girl nodded.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy...Lucius." She seemed a bit nervous as she glanced in Lucius' direction, causing him to smile.

_Ah, she _is_ intimidated by my presence_, he thought, somewhat amused.

"Good evening Narcissa," greeted Samantha, with a smile. "Why, I do believe you grow more and more beautiful each time we see you. What do you think, Lucius?"

"Certainly, mother," agreed Lucius, truthfully. The youngest Black sister's golden hair had always caught his attention, making him wonder how on earth she _got_ that hair colour, when the rest of her family were dark-haired.

His eyes glinted as he saw her all-but squirm under his gaze. "We might have to forcefully keep the men away from her over the next few years, Mrs. Black..."

Druella laughed as her daughter flushed, muttering a quiet 'you are too kind, Sir' before she bowed her head. None of them saw the inquiring, shrewd look that Abraxas sent the young pair. For, if Lucius had noticed, he would have immediately started damage-control, to prevent his father from doing something that _he_ would come to regret.

"We will have to see about that," said Druella. "I am sure you would like to have a word or two with Bellatrix, but I fear that she is with her sister at the moment, helping her get ready. Andromeda has never had a ball hosted in her honour before, after all..."

Samantha Malfoy nodded, smiling knowingly.

"Ah, yes...it is every girl's dream, is it not, to receive such an honour? No doubt your daughter is eagerly awaiting the start of the evening's _true_ celebration..."

"Oh yes, she has not managed to focus on a _single _thing since she found out about this ball," said Druella, with a laugh.

Abraxas – and the other two Malfoys – were quick in catching the incredulous look that Narcissa flashed at her mother, before the polite smile reappeared on her face.

"Or mayhap she is...dreading the night's festivities?" suggested Abraxas, his eyes twinkling as Narcissa found him watching her and flushed. Druella shook her head.

"Oh no, she _loves_ these kinds of things..."

Narcissa bit down on her lip, but said or did nothing, much to the Malfoys' amusement. Lucius rolled his eyes mentally. _Dear heavens, Mrs. Black, you are not as smooth a liar as you think yourself to be..._

* * *

"For the love of-" Bellatrix fixed her sister with a stern glare. "If you do not _get up_ and _walk there_ I swear I will...use the Imperius curse on you and _make_ you do it – along with _other_ things."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Would you like to see-?"

"No!"

"Good. Now, come. Rodolphus will be escorting you inside since neither father _nor_ Uncle Orion is here."

"Bella, I don't want to go..."

"Did you _ever_ want to go?"

"No, I mean – I don't _want_ this. _Any_ of this. I just don't _understand_. You didn't have any...fancy to-do like this when _you_ turned sixteen!"

"That would be because I had already _found_ myself a fiancé at the time."

"-Oh. But _still_-"

"-Andromeda Polaris Black, stop whining and get your ass _moving_. I _mean_ it. If you are so much as a _second_ late in your entrance, mother will skin me alive and you know it. Now get _up_."

With a heavy sigh, the brunette stood up, sending her sister a blank stare, before heading towards the door. "One moment," said Bellatrix, as she stopped her and turned her around so she could take a good look at her.

The dark-haired woman had to admit that her sister looked beautiful. She would _certainly_ catch the attention of many young men. Nodding her satisfaction, the two sisters walked out of the room, meeting stiff Rodolphus in the hallway.

Bellatrix did _not_ like the way her husband's eyes lingered over her sister's body. "I will see you inside, sister dear," she said, as Andromeda took Rodolphus' offered hand. "Good luck."

She fixed her husband with a _look_. "Touch her in any way other than what you are doing now, and you will _not_ live long enough to regret it."

Andromeda laughed softly as her older sister stalked off, leaving behind her amused husband.

* * *

"Oh yes, she is fine. In fact, Rodolphus will be – ah, there she is. Bellatrix!" Druella called her eldest daughter to her.

"Mother, Narcissa," greeted Bellatrix, before curtseying to the older couple. "Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy." She nodded at the young man standing with them. "Lucius."

"You are looking lovely, Bellatrix, my dear," said Abraxas, smiling at the young woman. "Married life certainly does not seem to be doing you wrong..."

Bellatrix laughed.

"Of course not, Mr. Malfoy. Wherever did you get _that_ idea from?" Lucius had to agree that the eldest of the Black daughters _did_ look lovely. Bellatrix had always had a...dark beauty about her, with her dark-as-the-night-sky hair and dark eyes, mixed with her naturally pale complexion.

The thin-strapped black dress that she wore only highlighted these features. "Mother, Rodolphus will-"

The sudden hush that fell over the quietly active room brought her to an abrupt halt. Druella had a smile on her face when she realized what brought the silence on.

"Abraxas, Samantha, Lucius, if you would please excuse me," she said, quickly, "I must see to my daughter." It was then that the three Malfoys turned so that they could see the doors that led to the ballroom. They soon saw the two figures that had caught the attention of everyone in the room.

Rodolphus had stopped in the middle of the large ballroom, thus making sure that the young lady on his arm was hidden from _no one's_ view.

Lucius breath caught in his throat as he saw brunette. She had done nothing to her hair, he noticed, thus allowing it to fall in its natural waves along her back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you my daughter, Andromeda Polaris Black."

The off-shoulder, emerald green dress that she wore complimented her dark brown locks and pale skin perfectly. She fidgeted, he noticed, under the weight of the gazes of everyone gathered in the ballroom – particularly the..._heavy_ gazes of the young males, he guessed.

Oh how he wished he could force their eyes away from her form.

"And now, let the festivities begin!" As Druella Black raised a hand partially in the air, music began to play in the room, serving to snap everyone out of the trance they seemed to have entered upon the arrival of the...birthday girl.

Narcissa was sending him a knowing look, as was his mother – who also looked surprised – but Lucius noticed none of this.

_She was beautiful..._

* * *

**A/N**

Another long chapter – so much for what I said in my last author's note about not writing anything as long as chapter one again! Well. I hope that this chapter showed more of the relationships between the three sisters...for that _was_ what I was kind of aiming for. Oh, and of course, Lucius' reaction to Andromeda!

I hope you all enjoyed this!

Till next time,

Siriusgirl1


	3. Escape and Conversation

**A/N**

Well, here's chapter three! Warning; it's longer than the other two chapters. Sigh, I really should stop going on about the length, shouldn't I? Ah well!

Thanks everyone for the reviews – I hope I replied to all of you. If I didn't I most certainly will do it soon!

On with the chapter, then!

* * *

**Chapter Three**: **Escape and Conversation**

He sipped his champagne slowly and with an elegance that seemed to be almost natural for all Malfoys – it certainly seemed that way throughout each generation.

It had been a while since the 'festivities' had begun. He had had a fair number of requests for dances from many young women – obviously, _they_ had accompanied their respective brothers to reel in the 'hot bait' that were swimming around – and, well, if he _was_ being honest, he had had a good time.

Although he _did_ wonder about the smirk that had been on his father's face as he and Narcissa danced past him earlier in the evening.

Naturally, a ball such as this was no place for a fourteen year old to be asked to dance – even if she was pretty – but Narcissa had had a large number of dance partners who had (the sneaky rats) started talking about her sister, trying to find out bits and pieces of information from her.

So, naturally, he _had_ to give her at least a few minutes' worth of cover from the stampede. It had been amusing, actually, to see the hesitation in her eyes when he had asked for a dance, as she tried to figure out who the lesser of the two evils were; him or the…rabble of love-struck men seeking her sister.

Her sister…

He finished the remaining champagne in his glass and slammed it down on the table behind him, a scowl briefly marring his striking, aristocratic features, before he picked up another glass.

A good while had passed since the festivities had begun and he _still_ had not managed to have _one dance_ with the brunette. Honestly, how long was he supposed to wait? Until the last few minutes of the damned ball? As if he would!

_Ah_, said a dry voice in his head, _you certainly_ would_wait that long, if it grants you a __dance with her._

He shook his head, and focused his attention on the dancing couples; he saw Bellatrix and Rodolphus (Bellatrix looking happy for a change), Rabastan and some unknown girl (like he cared, anyway), Crabbe and Goyle with their wives (he still found it hard to believe that they had _already_ gotten married, and couldn't help but wonder _how_ anyone would have wanted to marry them, even though they _were_ his friends) and……ah, there she was, in her enticing off-shoulder gown…

He watched as she and her latest partner danced, remembering the way she had been passed down like some kind of rag doll, from eligible bachelor to eligible bachelor.

It struck him as amazing that _none_ of the young men seemed to realize that the bright smiles she was giving them were _fakes._

That the slow nods of the head when asked if she was having fun were _forced_.

That the '_thank you-s'_ and '_you are very kind sir-s'_ were not heartfelt at all.

Honestly, did they think she was some kind of common girl? Could they not see the way her eyes constantly darted, longingly, to the long windows in the ballroom? Could they not see how she gazed lustfully at the door, desiring to be _away_ from this nonsense?

She had changed partners now. He smirked as she watched her backing away from the dancers, no doubt to seek _some_ form of reprieve. Of course, he would have loved to join her then – to run across the room to get to her if he had to – but he knew that what she needed was a breather, and _not_ another……man.

Sharp grey eyes narrowed slightly when they saw the man grab her from behind and whirl her around before starting to dance. It took him a moment to see what he was doing, and even then it only really registered in his head when he saw her struggle to get away from him.

_What is he doing…? _He choked on his champagne when it became clear. Slamming the glass down on the table behind him once more, he squared his shoulders and strode forward, purposefully.

_The bastard._

* * *

Putting on a smile for her dance partner as the song came to an end, Andromeda pulled away from him and immediately straightened her dress. 

"Thank you, Mr. – er, thank you," she said, realizing that she _really_ couldn't remember the man's name. Her mother would probably hang her if she found out that not only had she forgotten but she had more or less made it _obvious_ that she had forgotten a possible future suitor's name.

The fair haired young man smiled down at her.

"I hope you have an enjoyable night, Miss. Black," he said, as he made a sweeping bow in her direction. "Perhaps I may suggest a break from dancing? You _do_ look tired…"

_Obviously,_ thought the brunette, fighting the urge to roll her eyes, _I have been putting on a f-r-e-a-k-i-n-g charade for the whole evening. That doesn't exactly _conserve_ one's energy, you dolt!_

But of course, she couldn't say that. So she smiled.

"I will think about it, good Sir," she said, feeling the sudden urge to gag. _Good Sir? Good Sir? Merlin's _pants_ I'm not from the bloody 14__th__ Century!_

She let out a relieved sigh when the man made one last bow to her before walking away. Couples continued to dance around her – some seemingly oblivious of the fact that she was standing there without a partner.

Even more relieved at that, she hurriedly took a few steps backward, hoping to put as much distance between herself and the crowd of dancers as she could, in fear of the fakeness of her smile and 'good mood' being discovered.

Honestly, who did these chauvinistic _pigs_ think they were?! Throughout the whole evening, the whole _night_ all they had done was just pass her around the young bachelors, pass her around like she was some kind of appetizer! Her, _Andromeda Bla_ – oh, wait, she didn't invest any importance in family names.

_I swear, _she thought darkly, _if I hear one more comment of how gorgeous or charmingly beautiful I am I _will_…tell whoever said it to shove his – _

"Oh!" she turned around, surprised, when she felt the hands on her waist. She glimpsed a pair of deep blue eyes, before the man whirled her around so that she was facing him. He was a dark-haired man, with slightly pasty features. She couldn't remember him…but then again, in all fairness, she really couldn't remember many of the men she had been introduced to, except for the few Hogwarts students that she had seen and spoken to briefly. _Slytherin_ Hogwarts' students, of course.

"May I have the pleasure of this one dance?" he questioned, his voice a touch _too_ deep, making her wonder if he was just putting it on.

"Uh…" She _really_ didn't like him – she didn't know why, but she didn't. "Actually, I was…just about to go-" She gasped softly when the man wrapped his arms around her and began dancing himself – forcing her to do the same.

"Let's just have this one bit of enjoyment, shall we?" he whispered into her ear. She shuddered.

"Actually, no," she said, as she struggled to get out of his – surprisingly – strong grip. "Let's _not_ have this one bit of – _what are you doing_?" She sent him a deadly glare when she felt the…roaming hands on her upper back; roaming hands that were dipping lower…

"Me? I'm having a bit of fun…" She glanced around her and found, to her dismay, that she _had_ succeeded in putting some distance between herself and the crowd of dancers; no one was looking their way at all.

_Oh Merlin, can this even _happenShe would have loved to hex him, only…she didn't bring her wand with her. No one usually did, during occasions such as these. _How could – _

"You _are_ aware that you are violating the code of conduct with what you are doing?" she questioned, frostily. He only smiled. "I can – and _will_ – have you thrown out and –" She gasped when his hand dipped lower. "I _will_ scream. I am not beneath drawing attention to myself, you little basta –"

"_What_ do you think you are doing?"

The dark-haired man's grip on her slackened as he gazed over the top of her head and saw who had posed the question. Taking advantage of that, she roughly pushed herself away from him, stumbling slightly in her haste.

A gentle hand on her back quickly steadied her.

"Dancing. We were just dancing…"

"_Oh_?" There was a pause. "Let's ask the lady, shall we? Miss. Black, _was_ that what you were doing?" Andromeda – who had been busy glaring at her 'partner – started and turned her head slightly, enabling her to see who her 'rescuer' was.

_Oh lord. Could this _possibly_ be __a case__ of 'from bad to worse'?_ "Miss. Black?"

"I – uh – no, we most certainly were _not_ 'just dancing'," she said, gathering her wits about her quickly. The pale-yellow haired man nodded, never once taking his eyes off the dark-haired man before them.

"So, you have turned out to not only be a _molester_ but a liar as well," said Lucius, coolly.

"I never –"

"-I don't believe I asked you to speak," he cut in. "Miss. Black…" again, his eyes were focused on the man. "What would you like to be done?"

For a moment, all Andromeda could do was stare at him – stretching her neck so much that it actually hurt. _Did he just…ask me-?_

_What is the matter with you, silly girl! Stop gawking!_

"I would like his most private appendage sliced off for his nerve to actually _dare_ and touch me in such a manner." As the dark-haired man's wide eyes met hers, she could feel the gaze of those grey eyes on her back. "_But_, that would be a _snob's_ way of dealing with the situation, and call me what you will, but I am no snob. I would just like for him to leave. Now."

"O – of course –"

"-You will stay where you are. Someone will escort you out. Plimby, if you would be so kind as to appear before us…?" Andromeda could only stare at the grey eyed young man as he took control of the situation. "Ah, Plimby. Escort young Mr. Croskin and his parents out of the house, please. He had overstayed his welcome and disgraced his family name."

Plimby paused, glancing furtively at the brunette, who saw this.

"Do…as he says, Plimby," she said, with a weak smile.

"As the young mistress wishes," said the house-elf, with a bow, as he snapped his fingers. Soon both he and the dark-haired man had disappeared.

There was awkward silence afterward, as remaining young pair stared at each other.

"Well," said Lucius, finally allowing himself to look at her and almost losing _his_ nerve. "That was…not supposed to happen, I suppose…" The brunette shook her head stiffly.

_Well,_ he thought, somewhat sorrowfully, _I suppose there goes her desire to dance even one more dance for the night…_

"Mayhap you would like to sit-" He stopped abruptly when she suddenly reached out, looping her hand through his.

"-Er, yes, _yes_, Lucius, I would _love_ to go for a walk down the corridors. In fact, I am sure that I know the best place…"

"I – what-?" _What is she talking about? Have I missed something?_

"Yes, it's…fascinating, isn't it? Anyway, come on. I know of one particular corridor that will interest you greatly, Lucius. Why, the portraits there – there is even one of a – a pretty unicorn…" She tried to walk off, with him in tow, but Lucius stood where he was, perplexed and the slightest bit alarmed.

"Miss. Black, I don't-"

"-We should hurry, Lucius-"

"-Andromeda, I-"

"Miss. Black, you don't seem occupied at this moment; would you care for a dance, my beautiful lady?" Lucius first narrowed his eyes and then smirked when he both saw the expression on the brunette's face _and_ understood her…strange behavior.

He patted her hand that was looped through his.

"Come, Andromeda, I do believe that you said something about a corridor…?" A look of relief flashed across the soft grey eyes, lightening the striking man's temper somewhat as he nodded at the man who had requested a dance, before walking away with Andromeda on his arm.

* * *

The moment they were out of the ballroom, the brunette took the lead, taking them down one corridor, down a flight of steps and halfway down another much narrower corridor, before she brought them both to a stop. 

With a groan, she leaned against the wall, acutely feeling her aching leg muscles and her aching _head_ for putting up with everything.

"Ohhh Merlin's _pants_," she moaned, throatily, as she pictured a nice, hot bath and her big warm bed. That was _exactly_ what she needed.

Of course, she was quite unaware of the…emotions her throaty moan had invoked in her pale-yellow haired companion; emotions which he quickly tried to dispel by thinking of other things, such as what the reaction of those in the ballroom would be when they realized the birthday girl was missing.

"That was interesting." Andromeda jumped slightly, snatching her hand out of his as if realizing only then that he was still with her. She flushed as he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh. I…didn't realize you were still here…"

_Ouch. That was a bit harsh, wasn't it, 'Dromeda?_

"Forgive me; I shall not take up any more of your time. I will leave you to-"

"-No! No."

"…No?" he echoed.

"No," she confirmed. There was a short pause, during which Lucius regained control of himself.

"'No' what?" he queried, lips twitching when he saw her squirm.

"…'No'…no…well, I – uh, that is –"

"-I knew that my presence rendered the female population speechless, 'Dromeda, but I hardly ever though that it would have the same effect on you…"

"I – _what_? It does _not_ –" She found herself snapping her mouth shut when she saw the smirk on the striking man's lips. "Ooohh, you little...cow…thing."

Lucius raised an eyebrow again.

"…Cow thing," he echoed. "Why, Dromeda, you are as eloquent as you were as a fourth year Ravenclaw being caught with stolen cookies in her hand."

"I _am_ eloquent, those weren't _stolen_ cookies they were _mine_ and don't call me that."

"Call you what, Dromeda?" The brunette glared at him for a moment before sighing.

"I suppose I owe you a 'thank you'…" she muttered, as she lowered her gaze. "That _is_ what you are hanging around for, isn't it?"

She missed the quick, impassive glance that scurried across the young man's face.

"Surprisingly, no, that is _not_ why I am hanging around," he said, quietly. "I merely desired to get out of that ballroom, but…could not do so without a proper reason…"

A small smile found itself on the girl's face.

"You mean you were not _eager_ to be at the ball like the rest of those dunderheads were?" She didn't notice the man cringe slightly.

_Of course I wasn't eager,_ he said, _I was just…er, a little…excited, that is all_.

"And why _would_ I be eager? It is not anything special," he said, instead. Andromeda relaxed, raising her head to send him a proper smile – that had his heart racing.

"Oh lord, if I had to stay inside that _hellhole_ for another few minutes, _or_ dance one more time, _or_ smile and say 'thank you' and 'yes, I had fun Sir' once more…_someone_ would have died!"

Lucius crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are frustrated then, I take it?" Andromeda snorted in answer as she slid against the wall until she was seated, in a rather un-lady-like manner on the floor. The Malfoy heir resisted the urge to gulp as he – more or less – towered over her and noticed that the fabric of the bodice of her dress did not fit her perfectly, thus allowing him a bird's eye view of –

_Get a grip, Lucius_, he all but snarled. "Instead of taking out the Purebloods gathered here today, how about practicing curses on a few Hufflepuffs? I am sure we can get along fine without a few of them…"

The girl frowned up at him.

"No, actually, I don't think we can get along fine without a few Hufflepuffs. They are not expendable, because there are very few people in the world today with Hufflepuff characteristics," she said, absently brushing strands of her wavy brown hair out of her eyes. "And we _need_ people like them…"

Lucius snorted.

"I beg –" he was glancing down at her again, dammit! "-to differ."

"Yeah, you would," replied Andromeda, with a snort, causing him to look down at her with raised eyebrows. _No, no, NO! Don't look down!_ "You see, if there _is_ such a thing as expendable lives, it would most certainly be you Slytherins."

"Oh? Do tell how you came to _that_ conclusion."

Andromeda rested her head against the wall, unconsciously giving him a better view of every bit of skin that her deep-cut off shoulder dress revealed.

Swallowing, Lucius quickly averted his gaze. A moment later – for the sake of his sanity – he found himself seated on the ground opposite her, with his back against the opposite wall and one knee drawn up. The corridor was narrow enough for them to not have to raise their voices even slightly, to carry on a conversation.

"Well, Slytherins are well known for their backstabbing, treacherous ways," said Andromeda, blissfully unaware of what she was doing to him. "Don't you think we have _more than enough_ of backstabbers and traitors in the world today? Hell, we could do with _losing_ a handful – or more – of them."

"Is that-" She cut him off with a groan, as she drew her right leg toward her, clutching at the back of her leg.

"Oww…that _hurts_…"

He watched her clumsily brush her fingers against the limb.

"What hurts?"

"My leg…I think it's cramping up…Stupid dancing!"

"Oh."

A moment passed. A hand was gently placed on her drawn leg.

"What-?" He gestured at her to stretch it out again.

"It should help…with the cramp." When she did stretch the leg back out, he shifted his position slightly, before sliding his hands under the leg and proceeding to slowly ease the tension from the muscles. "You should not have danced so much if-"

"-Do you have any idea what my mother would _do_ to me if I had stopped dancing because I was getting a cramp _because_ I was not used to so much of dancing?"

"Ah."

She fell silent as his hands moved deftly around her calf-muscle, kneading through the tensed, tight areas and causing her to bite her lip – hard. If he saw it, he said nothing.

"So…er, you – _oh_ –" she flushed darkly as she gasped. A quick glance at his lowered head showed that the corners of his mouth were twitching upward. She fell silent after that, wondering if her face resembled the tomato she was certain it did at that moment.

_Well now_, thought the grey eyed young man, as he continued to deftly massage her tense muscles, _this is awkward…although – no. Mind. Out. Of. Gutter. Lucius. _

"So, the – ah – world should be rid of a handful of Slytherins…?" he asked, in what he hoped was a conversational tone – and not the tone that he _felt_ like using.

"Wha – oh, yeah. Yeah," said Andromeda, with a bit more conviction. "They…should. We don't need their Slytherin traits of – _oh_ – er, I mean, backstabbing and…treachery."

"And what of the Ravenclaws? I am sure we do not need their dry, humor-lacking wit in this world either…"

"Excuse me? Dry, humor-lacking wit?"

"I…believe that was what I said, yes…" He released her leg. "Done."

"Oh." A pause. "Thanks."

"…Hmm."

Another pause.

"Could you…do you think you could – canyoudothattotheotherlegtoo,please?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

She flushed a shade of purple.

"C-Can you do that to the other leg too?" She dared not meet his eyes. "I – I mean…it's good to…balance these things out, right? And, and…well, that might be cramping too…"

He desperately wanted to ask if he looked like a foot-masseur to her…but instead, he wordlessly shifted along the wall until he was able to comfortably reach her left leg, and began a similar treatment of it.

An awkward silence passed.

"What were you saying, about-"

"-I'll have you know that we Ravenclaws do _not_ possess humor-lacking wit! There _is_ no such thing as humor-lacking wit. Wit does not lack humor, it………"

And so they stayed, with time passing by.

* * *

**A/N**

Ah, that's _that_ done! Stayed up overnight doing this, because something would _not_ let me stop halfway through until it was done. Urgh. And it's 6:00 a.m. now; I think I'll be going to bed the moment I post this!

I hope that last scene was…done alright. I sort of _did_ want to present a somewhat different side to Lucius. Hopefully I succeeded? I dunno.

Well, that's definitely it for now,

Till next time,

Siriusgirl1


	4. Not the Best Time for a Christmas Dinner

**A/N**

Here's chapter four – and it's longer than the previous chapters! There isn't much Lucius/Andromeda interaction, but…well, the events of this chapter _lead_ to the interaction.

If that made any sense.

* * *

**Chapter Four**: **Not the Best Time for a Christmas Dinner**

Narcissa sighed.

"You really should give up, you know. It's not like you can hide forever; she's going to find you _some _time…" she said, not looking fazed by the glare she was receiving. "Look, it was your fault for leaving early. The ball _was_ held in your honor, and then halfway through the night, we discover that you're _missing_. What did you expect her to do?"

Andromeda shifted her position so that more of her was visible to her younger sister.

"Cissy, what else did you _expect_ from me? It was _boring_! And the way I was being treated…" her voice trailed off. "One of them had to be sent away…"

"Yes, I knew that. Mother wasn't too pleased when she found out. Of course, Bella _did _take down the man's name…I wonder what his fate will be…"

Andromeda mumbled something under her breath.

"Mother was probably unhapp_ier_ about my disappearance."

"I believe she was," agreed Narcissa. She shut the magazine as she fixed her sister with a curious look. "So? How was it?"

"How was what?"

"…Him."

"Him who?"

Narcissa glared at her sister.

"Him. As in, Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh."

There was a pause, during which Narcissa stared at her older sister, as Andromeda stared at her.

"_Well_?"

"Cissy, I have _no_ idea what you want me to tell you," said Andromeda, after a while.

"I want you to tell me what happened with Lucius Malfoy!"

"Oh." Understanding dawned on the brunette. "Nothing, really. He just recognized my vain attempt at getting out of the ballroom and sort of helped me with it. That's it."

Narcissa had the gall to raise a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her.

"And the reason why we did not see _either_ of you back at the ball was because…?"

"We were talking," said Andromeda, deciding that she did not like the speculative gleam in her sister's light eyes. "Cissy, if you are thinking that something _else_ happened……" she trailed off somewhat threateningly.

Narcissa shrugged, looking innocent.

"You _must_ excuse me, but your joint disappearance _was_…rather suspicious," she said, sarcastically, before a sly smile appeared on her lips. "Besides, I am just putting forth the speculations that the _others_ came up with."

"The…others?" The golden-haired girl nodded. "And _who_ might these 'others' be?"

"Bella, Rodolphus, Evan, Greg, Vince, Tim, Mrs. Nott, Mr. Rofstein, Mr. –" she stopped abruptly when she saw the look of pure horror on her sister's face, as she stepped out fully into the corridor, quite forgetting that she had been _hiding_ for a reason.

"They – they –" she spluttered incoherently, "– speculation…they – _all_ of them-?"

"There _was_ more," started Narcissa, "but I'm sure that you wouldn't want to know," she added hurriedly.

It took Andromeda a moment to calm herself enough to start speaking _coherently_ again.

"What…were they saying?" She winced as she saw the teasing smile on her sister's lips. "_Dare _I even ask?"

"I don't think I should –"

"-_Cissy_-"

"-Oh alright! They were saying that you and…Lucius – who is a bit intimidating, haven't you noticed? – had snuck off to enjoy some 'quality time' together," said Narcissa. "And…someone also said that you shouldn't be bothered, for…the two of you were young and youth tended to make even the most sensible of souls fall prey to lust and-"

"-Enough, enough!" groaned Andromeda, as she slapped her forehead with one hand. "Oh _Merlin_, I can't believe that they – lord, is that what they think happened? How could they? _'Fall prey to lust_' indeed! Why I ought to-"

"-It was better than what Bella had to say," interrupted Narcissa, sagely.

"…Should I be afraid?"

Narcissa flushed.

"According to _her_, the two of you were…how did she put it? Ah, yes, the two of you were _'having a quick one_' in some deserted corridor."

The expression on her sister's face was comic; that much Narcissa had to admit, as the blood drained from it, leaving a shell-shocked brunette staring at her as though she was seeing a ghost.

A few minutes of silence passed like that, during which the two sisters just stared at each other. "Uh, Andy, I think you should-"

"_So_, you have decided to come out of _hiding_, have you?" Andromeda cringed at the familiar cool, stern voice.

"Hiding, mother? _Never_!" she said, schooling her features into what she hoped was a hurt expression as she turned around to face the dark-haired woman.

Naturally, she was not impressed.

"Honestly child, the things that I do for you…" Druella Black shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder if I am only wasting my time on you…and if I shouldn't be focusing on Narcissa instead…"

Andromeda nodded hurriedly.

"Oh, please mother, _do_ go ahead. Narcissa would _love_ for you to focus your attention on her! I mean, she is still young, and she will need your full-"

"-_This_ is precisely why I wonder where we went wrong with you."

Andromeda stiffened. She knew what this was about – an old argument of her mother's; a _favorite_ old argument, if she was to be exact.

"Right," she said, refusing to take the bait. "Sorry to disappoint you, but _I_ wouldn't know the answer to that, would I? After all, it _was_ you who went wrong..."

Druella Black frowned.

"I do not like the tone of your voice, Andromeda," she said, curtly. "I expect you to treat me with more respect – a feat which you _spectacularly_ failed at last night, when you _humiliated_ both me and your father's name by pulling that _stunt_!"

"Well I'm _sorry_ if last night's event put a damper on what was supposed to be a _good birthday_," retorted Andromeda, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Lower your arms," snapped Druella Black, her frown increasing in its intensity. "And what are you talking about? You should be grateful, you silly girl! Do you know how many girls would do just about anything to have such a function for the _sixteenth_ birthday?! No one usually has functions likes these unless it's a Coming of Age ball-"

"Well I'm not _like_ those other-"

"-Do _not_ interrupt me when I am speaking, girl! I had been planning this for a long time, and had painstakingly _handwritten_ all the invitations and what do I get in return? _That_ stunt of yours!"

Andromeda's frown matched her mother's.

"I never _asked_ for any of this, did I? Then again, _when_ have you done something _after_ taking one of us into consideration? I can hardly _remember_." She scowled. "And you didn't do any of that for _me_ anyway – you did it for the _family name_, so that you could assure the eligible _Pureblood_ bachelors that the second Black daughter was _not_ a misfit or an outcast, as the rumors seem to indicate!"

"What if I _was_?" shot back Druella. "I could hardly allow them to think that a _Black_ was content with associating with Mudbloods and-"

"-_Don't_ use that term!"

"Andromeda Polaris, you will _not_ tell me what I should or should not say!" There was a steely glint in Druella Black's eyes as she glowered icily at her daughter – the one who frequently caused her so much trouble. "You will go to your room _immediately_ and stay there for the remained of the afternoon."

"I-"

"-And while you are there, you will draft an apology to young Mr. Croskin and his parents, for _rudely_ having them evicted from the premises-"

"-_What?_" Andromeda did not bother toning down her voice when her mother sent her a pointed look. "You want me to _apologize_ to him?"

"Yes, I do believe that that is what I-"

"-Even after what he did to me?"

Druella stared sternly at her daughter.

"These kinds of things tend to happen, especially on festive occasions such as the one that was held then. He _is_ a young man – one cannot blame him for wanting to…_explore_ as it were. After all, if he were to become your husband, surely he will be doing _more_ than just-"

"-But he _isn't_ my husband and I hope that he never will be! He was arrogant, and rude, and had no right to touch me in the manner that he-"

"-_You_ had no right to kick him out, Andromeda. I am ashamed of you. We Blacks have always been known to treat our guests well."

Andromeda laughed hollowly.

"Of course," she said, "I should have known. The bloody family _reputation_ is more important than some silly girl's protection."

"You will go to your room now," ordered Druella Black. Andromeda turned on her heel and stalked off down the corridor.

Druella turned her attention to an apprehensive Narcissa, who was watching her older sister walk furiously away. "Don't you _ever_ be as stubborn and rebellious as her, Narcissa," she said, sternly, before heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Christmas day**

**Malfoy Manor**

A few days later found the three Malfoys seated in one of the more spacious living-rooms in the manor, watching the house-elves flitting to and fro, preparing things for the dinner that was being held there that night.

In fact, the guests should be arriving shortly – which was why the three Malfoys were gathered together already, instead of lounging in their separate, favorite parts of the mansion. (For Abraxas it was his office; for Samantha it was the library and for Lucius it was his rooms).

_Speaking of guests_, thought Abraxas, as he turned his blue eyes on his son, _I haven't had much of a chance to _properly_…tease him…_

"Samantha, did Druella say if she was bringing her two daughters as well?" he questioned, turning his head slightly so that he could see both his wife _and_ his son.

"Yes, she did," said Samantha, looking the slightest bit surprised at her husband's question. "I dare say that she will be _dragging_ Andromeda here, in any case, after her…disappearance during that ball…"

Abraxas was amused when he saw his son tense ever so slightly. Honestly, it didn't take much to annoy the boy.

"Ah, yes, her…infamous disappearance," he drawled, instead. "At least Narcissa did not find it desirable to pull the same…stunt…"

Lucius tensed a bit more, but continued to gaze at the fire that was cackling in the hearth opposite him.

_Interesting_, thought Abraxas.

"Oh, yes, but we cannot really find fault with _Andromeda_ for disappearing," said Samantha, "From the moment she entered the room, I could tell that she was not pleased with the prospect of spending the evening in…such a manner…"

Before Abraxas could make another comment, the pretty woman turned to their son. "But she looked stunning, I must admit…" A sly smile appeared on her face. "Did you not think so, Lucius?"

"Yes, I…suppose she did, mother," was the curt reply that the pale-yellow haired man gave. Abraxas raised his eyebrows slightly as he stared thoughtfully from his wife to his son.

_Is there…something that I missed…?_

"Narcissa looked quite pretty herself," he said, easily. "You were right when you said that the men will have to be kept away from her in a few years – why, she is already quite the beauty…"

Lucius shrugged.

"Yes, she is," he said, even though his thoughts were more focused on the animated tone of a certain brunette's voice as she attempted to drill into his head the importance of the qualities attributed to Ravenclaw house.

_Narcissa then, hmm? That_, mused Abraxas, _is very interesting indeed. She _is_ quite a bit younger than him, though…_

"I noticed that _y__ou_ couldn't keep your eyes off Andromeda when she made her entrance, Lucius dear," said Samantha, a teasing glint in her grey eyes.

Abraxas Malfoy was _very_ interested in the sudden tinge of red that appeared on the young man's face, before it disappeared completely.

He raised his eyebrows once more as he gazed intently at his son. _Andromeda?_ He turned to his wife, a questioning expression on his face, but she merely smiled slyly at him too.

_Fine,_ he thought, amused, _I can continue in this vein too._

"What _were_ you up to when you disappeared from the ballroom, Lucius? Druella's guests had a fine time coming up with…a number of theories as to why both you _and_ Andromeda were absent from the festivities…" he said.

Lucius shrugged, although he was finding it more and more difficult to stop himself from fidgeting.

"We were just talking – away from the overly eager bachelors whom Miss. Black found stifling," he said, casually. He did not see both his parents stare at him with raised eyebrows upon hearing the formal title he gave the young brunette.

But, of course, Abraxas was not going to let his son get off _that_ easily.

"In the words of our beautifully eloquent Bellatrix," he said, "the two of you were probably _'having a quick one_' in some deserted hallway…"

The elder Malfoys watched – each fighting down their amusement – as their son's head whipped around to face his father. There was a slightly mortified expression in the young man's grey eyes as he took in his father's words.

"I – we _never_ – she would not –" He stopped abruptly, immediately mentally berating himself. "That was a ridiculous assumption on Bella's part, father, for nothing of the sort happened."

Utterly pleased by his son's almost _boyish_ reaction, it was only _natural_ that Abraxas push him some more.

"Are you sure? For all we know, the young lady could have used her feminine wiles on you and-"

"-'Dromeda would _never_ do that, so do not even _think_ anything of the sort. She is not like her older sister." The moment the sharp comment left his mouth, Lucius knew that he had, more or less, sealed his fate.

And he was right, for Abraxas was gazing at his son with a somewhat taken aback expression on his face. Of course, his wife was smiling – having more or less guessed something of the sort before – but even she was surprised at the strength of his voiced conviction.

It was then, of course, that a distinctly _Slytherin_-like smile worked its way onto Abraxas' lips.

"I _see_," he said, his eyes gleaming. "'Dromeda, is it…?"

Lucius flushed, unable to help it, and muttered something under his breath. "I'm sorry – what was that, Lucius?"

"…She does not like being called that."

His parents exchanged a quick glance.

"But _you_ call her that," stated Samantha. Lucius nodded.

"Yes."

"Why?"

A smirk twisted the corners of the young man's lips upward.

"It gets a lovely reaction from her, especially when she is not in a mood to be…messed with."

"Oh," was all that Abraxas could think of saying.

_So, I was wrong,_ he thought, surprised, _it is not Narcissa who has__ tickled my boy's fancy; it is her sister. I wonder…how? And…when? _

Before he could tease the boy – young man, really – further, Dobby appeared in the living room and bowed down to him.

"Master, Mistress, young Master," he greeted, excitedly. "The guests are here." Abraxas nodded, gesturing for the house-elf to lead them in, even as he and the rest of his family stood.

"Neither Orion nor Cygnus will be attending," reminded Samantha, as they waited for their guests to appear before them, "They are away on some family business…something to do with lands and whatnot – best not to inquire too much."

Abraxas nodded absently, for he had caught sight of the anticipatory gleam in his son's grey eyes – a gleam that he knew well himself.

"Now, calm yourself, Lucius; no improper behavior with the young lady…"

"Father…" growled Lucius, amusing Abraxas further by looking slightly embarrassed.

When the doors to the room opened and the figures entered, he made sure that he kept his son in his field of vision.

"I am glad that you could make it Walburga," greeted Abraxas, as he moved forward with grace, to take the dark-haired woman's hand in his own, bringing it to his lips for a genteel kiss. "I _do_ hope that you have recovered well…?"

Walburga Black smiled at her friend, slowly extracting her hand from his, before nodding.

"Oh yes, Abraxas," she said, "I am feeling much better than I did before. And just in time too, for the annual Malfoy-Black Christmas dinner…" She was talking, of course, about the dinner they were about to sit down to – one which had been a tradition between the two families ever since Abraxas' and Walburga's parents had known each other.

The dinner had been held at the Black household last year, which was why the Malfoy Manor was that year's location.

"Oh my goodness, Walburga, your son _must_ be causing quite a stir with the young women in school," commented Samantha, as her eyes landed on the tall, grey eyed thirteen year old, who – instead of fidgeting uncomfortably under her stare – flashed her a charming grin.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, but I do not think that I have quite reached _that_ stage yet. The stage where I can take advantage of that, I mean."

Abraxas chuckled softly to himself at the boy's cheeky retort. He had a certain…fondness for the boy, despite him being a Gryffindor. There was something about his quick wit and charming personality that made it impossible to look down on him.

_And, _said a voice in his head, _he does remind you of yourself, when you were his age…minus the oh-so-noble Gryffindor thing, of course. And the befriending of Mudbloods and blood-traitors._

"Do excuse the boy's impudence," said Walburga, smiling, although she swatted at the back of the boy's head, causing the slightly chubby ten year old standing next to him to laugh. "It comes from being Sorted into the Gryffindor, I believe…among other things."

Abraxas had long ago decided that Regulus Black would not be quite the character his elder brother was; and he was unsure as to whether that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

"I have heard tales of your trouble making in school, Sirius," he said, smiling at the teenager, "Tell me, is it still going on?"

The lean boy looked startled for a moment – it was…not too hard to see that he would rather be anywhere but with them at that moment – before shrugging (after throwing his mother a quick look, of course).

"Yeah." He winced slightly as his mother cuffed him again. "I mean, yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"Do ignore his manners," commented Walburga, as Druella came to a halt beside her. "He has been hanging around blood-traitors and Mudbloods for too long…"

"Ah, Druella, glad you could make it," said Samantha, pleasantly. At the sight of the newest Black woman, Abraxas had turned his attention onto his son.

And he was not disappointed, for his grey eyes brightened – somewhat – as they fell upon the brunette, who trudged behind her mother and younger sister.

Abraxas thought it ironic that she looked exactly as Sirius did; like she would rather be anywhere else _but_ with them.

"Narcissa my dear – lovely as ever," said Abraxas, smiling as he watched the girl squirm when he brought her hand to his lips. He turned his attention to the brunette. "And you are looking as beautiful as you always did, Andromeda…"

He could feel the weight of intense grey eyes on his back as he kissed the brunette's hand, and smiled to himself. _Am I detecting…hostility, my dear boy?_

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," said Andromeda, somewhat dully, causing Abraxas to frown somewhat. The girl was supposed to be a lively one, from all accounts – he had thought she would jump at the chance to make a witty comment in response to his…greeting.

Druella shot her daughter a withering look, before moving to greet Samantha.

"Sirius, Regulus, you have not greeted Lucius yet," said Walburga, glaring at her eldest. Abraxas watched as the dark-haired boy shot his mother a dark look before holding out his hand to his son.

"Greetings, Lucius," he said, somewhat sarcastically.

Lucius shook his head and greeted him in a similar fashion – minus the sarcasm, even though amusement danced in his grey eyes. He did the same for Regulus, and then bowed his head in Narcissa's direction – once more amused at her apparent intimidation – before nodding at Andromeda.

"Lucius," said the brunette, in greeting, as she and her sister curtsied.

_Is it just me_, wondered Abraxas, _or does she seem somewhat…embarrassed?_

His thoughts were cut off by his wife.

"Well, let us not stand here all evening! Come, our Christmas dinner awaits us," said Samantha, clapping her hands delightedly, before leading the way to the kitchens while talking to Walburga and Druella. Abraxas allowed the remaining guests to go before him, noticing how Sirius immediately made his way over to Andromeda and how the two exchanged a somewhat secretive smile. Regulus seemed glued to Narcissa.

"Well, Lucius, after you, my dear boy," said Abraxas, mockingly, as he stepped aside for his son. "After all, you would want to get a seat close to your…_friend_…"

He cheerfully supposed that the haughty look he received from his son was well-deserved.

* * *

**A/N**

Well, that was another long chapter! But there's a reason for that; I won't be updating for a few days because of some stuff that I've got to get done!

I hope this satisfies you, in the meantime.

Till next time,

Siriusgirl1


End file.
